the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Destabilization of Tryr
General Peter Onock, commander of the I Legion, decided not to become involved, and demobilized his army. He then retired to a small cottage in the northeast. Battle of Dusklane - 444 * Major engagement; Lestin utterly defeats Vermusen, seizes control of Garrick and Tryr as a whole, Lestin holds small amount of territory in SW Tryr * Lestin rules for a time as dictator, totalitarian regime pisses off the nobility, Lestin makes no attempt to appease them, rebel under Dematante in 445 Dematante's Uprising - 445 * Nobles rise up in Poybourg and Garrick, Lestin is caught off guard but quickly manages to retake Garrick * Dematante continues to hold Poybourg, receives support from Federation of Rangos and buy large numbers of mercenaries Battle of Balmsward Crossroads - 445 * Lestin intercepts mercenary group coming from Rangos and defeats it, Dematante loses much of his control in the northeast, another mercenary group from Brell in the east goes unmolested and crosses over to the west bank and Poybourg * Lestin begins to make moves to cross to the west and destroy Dematante Battle of Wintered Tips - 446 * Vermusen ambushes Lestin column and annihilates it, Dematante makes brief truce with Vermusen and moves north to take entirety of western bank, Lestin moves larger force to intercept them, leaves Oray to hold Garrick Battle of Filcin - 446 * Large battle with surprisingly heavy casualties from Lestin, he wins and Dematante's army is destroyed, Vermusen moves to seize Poybourg, Lestin moves to stop him Battle of Halem - 446 * Disastrous battle for Lestin, Lestin and General Q both killed and V and III legions pretty much destroyed, Vermusen moves instead to take Garrick which allows Dematante to hold Poybourg * Oray decides to abandon Garrick and marches up to the north, essentially dissolves Lestin's faction, Vermusen seizes Garrick and declares himself dictator, Dematante knows Vermusen was going to betray him and refuses to acknowledge him as dictator, conflict continues * Vermusen is decidedly non-charismatic and pisses off the lower classes as well, instead of swearing fealty and remaining out of the fight as he had promised to do, Oray launches his own campaign Battle of Framehaven - 447 * Minor engagement, Vermusen defeated by Dematante, hold on control extremely tenuous Zebbinathiah's Uprising - 447 * Peasant uprising all over Tryr, drives Vermusen out of Garrick, he retreats to southeast, peasants supported by Brell, Oray marches down from the north and besieges Garrick * Dematante organizes truce with Zebbinathiah, marches to lift the siege of Garrick, Oray retreats First Battle of Garrick - 448 * Dematante betrays Zebbinathiah, captures Garrick from them and comes down hard on the populace, takes Vermusen's old territory in the southwest, Vermusen's support wanes heavily Battle of Fest - 448 * Inconclusive battle between Zebbinathiah and Vermusen, Vermusen proves he's not quite out yet, and hangs on just barely in the southeast * Oray moves back down to take Garrick, Dematante moves to stop him Battle of Rigald Ridge - 448 * Oray defeats Dematante but doesn't have the strength to take Garrick, Oray's forces also move across the river and take northwestern Tryr * Z takes western territory of Dematante (other than Poybourg), Oray offers to form truce with them but they refuse because of Dematante's earlier treachery * Repeated rioting in Garrick by Zebbinathiah's allies, Zebbinathiah has guerrilla campaign against Oray, moves to besiege Poybourg as well, Vermusen crosses back west and retakes his old territory in SW * Dematante abandons Garrick and pulls back to Poybourg, lifting siege and leaving control to Zebbinathiah, who enters the city triumphantly Second Battle of Filcin - 449 * Vermusen defeats Zebbinathiah's forces on the west bank, Oray moves to besiege Garrick yet again, Vermusen moves up besiege Poybourg Second Battle of Garrick - 449 * Oray takes Garrick but loses about half of his army, he hunts down Zebbinathiah and executes him, Zebbinathiah's faction is dissolved, Oray declares himself dictator of Tryr and holds the northern half of country * Noblemen offer to deliver Dematante in exchange for swearing of fealty to Vermusen, he agrees but Dematante escapes in the night and flees the country, Vermusen takes the city and slaughters the noblemen, Dematante's faction dissolved * Everyone hates both factions and they have low numbers, but about equal territory, Orayand Vermusen both move main armies to engage on the western bank Second Battle of Halem - 450 * In extremely close battle Vermusen wins through pure luck, both armies essentially annihilated, Vermusen marches remnants to Garrick, General Oray's supporters open the gates and turn him over rather than have the city sacked again, dissolution of Oray's faction * Vermusen has Y's tongue cut out and sent to work slave labor, country is in ruins and suffering large depopulation, everyone too tired to fight Vermusen's claim to Dictatorship, conflict ends